


Til Death Do Us Part

by Elaur



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaur/pseuds/Elaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys still like to do playacting, except now they have upped the ante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Really really dirty. Like Dirteh Ho dirty.

“Tell me,” Murphy said, voice low and breathless.

Connor shrugged his shoulders to loosen the tension, handcuffs clinking loudly against the porcelain. He grimaced, hoping Murph would tire of the game soon. It was murder on his back.

Murph placed a steadying hand on the back of his neck.

“Da's gonna be back soon,” Connor said.

“So get on with it then, and the sooner we’ll be done,” Murph hissed. It was an old argument and Connor sighed.

“So I knew the fucking Russian was serious about taking you out, and the look ya gave me turned me bowels to water.”

Murph’s hand squeezed the back of his neck and huffed out a breath. “What look did I give ye?”

“Like…” Connor called up the memory and squeezed his eyes shut. “Like ye were sayin’ ‘Come get me or I’ll not ever let you touch me again.’”

Murph laughed breathlessly. “And then?”

“Then I fuckin’ lost my mind, aye? Don’t remember much after that except thinkin’ that you’d be dead if I didn’t hurry.”

“So ya jumped five stories with a toilet, ya crazy wanker,” Murph moaned and clutched at Connor’s hair.

“I didn’t want it to come true,” Connor whispered, wincing at the pain in his scalp.

“What?” Murph panted.

“Till death do us part,” Connor told him, bright eyes turning up to look at Murphy's blissful face.

He watched intently as Murph threw back his head and moaned long and loud, and came all over Connor’s face.


End file.
